


After The Battle

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the post-battle adrenaline coursing through his system, Dean finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> My first REAL attempt at smut. All of my thanks in the world to Robin, who edited this into something readable (and actually seemed to enjoy doing so).

Cas' hand pressed to the head of the final creature and with a flash of light, it collapsed to the floor and disintegrated. Dean rushed over to him, still breathing hard from the adrenaline coursing through his body.

            "You okay, Cas?" Castiel nodded, eyes flashing. "Good," Dean said. Without a thought, he grabbed the front of Cas' trenchcoat and pulled the angel towards himself, kissing him hard. Dean was surprised when Castiel put up no resistance, returning the kiss instantly. Dean shoved Cas' coat back and he felt the angel shake a bit as he helped Dean slide it off of his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. A moment later Dean had Cas pressed against the wall of the abandoned basement they had been fighting in, kissing him as though his life depended on it. One hand slid down Cas' torso to tug the hem of his shirt out of his black pants, then slid underneath it, eager fingers tracing the lean muscles of his stomach. He gasped slightly into Dean's mouth when he felt Dean's fingers skim upwards, his uneven fingernails dragging over a nipple. Dean stopped, pressing his hand lightly to Cas' chest.

            "Still okay?" he whispered against Castiel's mouth. Cas responded by pressing his hips forward, allowing Dean to feel his already half-hard cock pressing against his thigh.

            "Yes," Cas answered simply. Dean let out a soft guttural sound before kissing Cas hard again, quickly moving his lips to the angel's neck and feeling him move his head to the side to allow Dean more room as he kissed, licked, and bit at the exposed skin. He felt Castiel's hands slide along his shoulders and up the back of his head, stopping to tangle in the short strands and tug slightly as Dean bit down on the soft join between his shoulder and neck. The sharp exhale of breath on his ear drove Dean to slide  his hands along Cas' chest again and begin to undo Cas' dress shirt, He fumbled with the buttons while his mouth kept busy with Cas' neck, biting and kissing his way to Cas' collarbone. After several unsuccessful attempts Dean finally managed to work the buttons open and tug the shirt from the other man's shoulders, never stopping his mouth's attack on Cas' skin. He bit down on Cas' collarbone before soothing the spot carefully with a small kiss. As his lips skimmed lightly across Cas' collarbone, Dean heard a soft noise from just above his head.

            "Dean." Cas' voice was rougher even than usual. Dean lifted his head again and pressed another kiss, more gentle this time, to Castiel's lips, swiping his tongue along them slowly.

            "The second you tell me to stop, I will," Dean said, not certain how to interpret the tone of Castiel's voice.

            "Don't." Cas breathed.

            That single word sent Dean into overdrive again. He quickly stripped off his jacket and the open plaid shirt underneath it and dropped them to the ground behind him. Then he pulled off his t-shirt over his head, discarding it with the rest of the clothes. He pressed forward again to kiss Cas, gasping as their bare chests came into contact. He adjusted his position slightly so that he could press his knee in between Castiel's thighs. Dean gasped when Cas instantly moved his hips forwards to rub his erection along Dean's leg. He slid his fingertips lightly down Cas' side and along his hipbones.

            "Dean," Cas whispered. "I…I need…" but he was cut off by Dean's lips crushing against his own and Dean's hands pulling at the waistband of his pants. Dean tugged at the button and ignored the soft clicking sound of it popping off and hitting the hard floor. He pulled sharply, bringing them down over Cas' hips. Forgetting about his shoes, Cas attempted to step out of his pants and stumbled forward, pushing into Dean. Not expecting the sudden shove against his chest, Dean stumbled backwards and tripped, the two of them landing in a heap on the floor. Dean stared at Cas, now laying above him, in shock for a minute before he started to laugh. Dean reached a hand up to pull Cas down for another kiss as Cas kicked off his shoes and pants properly, pressing himself against Dean as he did so. Dean gasped and slid a hand down Cas' back to grip his ass tightly and pull the angel towards him. Cas pushed back against Dean's grip so he could sit back for a moment to undo Dean's pants. Dean lifted his hips slightly to make it easier for Cas to tug them down over his hips. He got them just past Dean's knees before giving up and sliding up Dean's body again, pressing himself against the other man's chest and thrusting his hips down.

            "Oh, FUCK, Cas!" Dean shouted at the feel of Cas' cotton-clad erection colliding against his own. Cas pulled his hips back quickly.

            "I'm sorry, Dean, did I-" he started.

            "No, it's good, Cas," Dean gasped. "Trust me." He grabbed Cas' ass again and pulled him closer, thrusting his hips up as he did. They both gasped at the friction as their cocks rubbed against each other, mouths attacking each other hungrily. They clung to each other, need driving their hips hard against each other. It wasn't long before Dean felt Cas start to shake under his hands.

            "Dean, I…" his voice was uncertain. Dean pulled him close, rubbing slow circles on his back while continuing to thrust his hips in a matching circular motion against Cas.

            "It's okay, Cas. It's okay," he murmured in the angel's ear before nipping at it lightly. Cas let out a shaky cry before Dean felt him stiffen up, and then Cas was coming. The hot liquid seeped through the front of his boxer briefs and dampened Dean's own boxers as well. Dean held him tightly through his orgasm, running his hands along his body. When he felt Cas' shaking subside, Dean tipped Cas' chin up from where his head had fallen to rest on Dean's chest.  As Dean leaned forward to kiss him slowly he noticed that Cas' eyes were dark and lust-blown. Dean took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself and tamper down some of his own desire in the hopes he could hold out and drive them back to the hotel.

            Cas appeared to have other ideas. His breath finally mostly even, he bent down to kiss Dean again slowly before tugging at the waistband of Dean's damp boxers. Pulling them down, he straddled Dean's thighs carefully before bending down again and running his tongue slowly along the shaft of Dean's erection, already steadily leaking precome. Cas slid his tongue from base to tip before carefully taking the head of Dean's cock in his mouth. Heat surrounded Dean and he dropped his head back to the hard floor with a hard crack.

            "Shit, Cas…" he groaned as Cas slowly slid his mouth further down, swirling his tongue around as he moved. When Cas brought a hand up, long fingers stroking carefully over Dean's balls, Dean lost control.

            "Cas…fuck. Fuck," he gasped as his hips jerked uncontrollably - which didn't seem to affect Cas, and if Dean had had any presence of mind he'd have made a mental note to ask about it later - and came hard into Cas' mouth. Cas swallowed it down as though it was nothing. When Dean's cock had stopped pulsing, Cas slid it out of his mouth with an obscene slurping sound and moved back up Dean's body to kiss Dean once more. Dean could taste his own saltiness on Cas' lips and tongue as they kissed, and the sensation almost overwhelmed him. Dean pulled Cas down on top of him again, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

            "When we get back…" he muttered, "I'm telling Sam he's got the room to himself and we're getting a second room. This is so not over." Cas grinned in response before kissing Dean again.

            "I find myself strongly in favour of that decision," Cas said, his voice still rough with need. Dean laughed and shook his head.

            "I really fucking love you, Cas."

            Castiel smiled at him almost tenderly. "I know, Dean. I have simply been waiting for you to realise it as well. I did not want to push you."

            "That your way of saying you love me too, Cas?" Dean asked with a smirk. Still smiling, Cas inclined his head slightly before bending down to kiss Dean once more. 


End file.
